Copperleaf
Copperleaf is a golden tom with blue eyes. Personality Copperleaf is a reserved, quiet kind of tomcat. He usually doesn't like talking about his problems, but will snap into a tirade if he's riled up enough. He frets often, and worries to the point of thinking there's no solution for the problem. He isn't usually one to give up easily, but once his patience is wore down to a nub, he won't regain hope. He regrets a lot of things, like getting a mate, and making his brother cover up for him. He hates lying and comes close to accidentally admitting it all the time. History Born to Leopardstar and Snowheart, Copperkit grew up in TreeClan's makeshift camp. He never knew the forest before it burned and grew up inside the cave. At a young age, he took interest in training under Snowpaw. He helped her often and always hung around the medicine cat den. After Snowpaw gained her name, Snowpool, he became her apprentice almost immediately after. He was excited to help her, but his eagerness dulled as the Crimson Guild war went on. The siege finally rolled around, which sent Copperpaw cowering the entire battle. It was hard to move on from all the nightmares, but he did. Soon enough, the Clan moved back to their original camp. It was odd living in an open clearing as opposed to a closed in cave, but it seemed more freeing. A moon after they moved in, Leopardstar dropped dead from a sickness. He felt terrible, since he felt that he could have prevented it. When Aspenstar took power, she didn't feel like the rightful leader to him. Copperpaw never mouthed his opinion though. He leaned on a fellow apprentice for comfort, Fernpaw, who he ruefully fell in love with. She distracted him from his problems and he hardly felt worried around her. When Sparkkit warned him and the other medicine cats about the "shadow" coming to the Clans, Copperpaw was perplexed. The fear quickly vanished as he reailzed how deeply he loved Fernpaw. He spoke with ForestClan, who told him to follow his heart, but mind the consequences. Copperpaw was enthused when Fernpaw became Fernmist. He trained hard to also gain his name and join her as full TreeClan cats. He gained his name and a few moons after, Fernmist was expecting his kittens. He felt defeated, it was a huge blow. He broke the code and will ruin the lives of his family and mate. He convinced Berrypelt to cover up for him and act like the father. After his children, Heatherkit and Maplekit, were born, he actively avoided Fernmist and her children. He would hate if they were all banished because of him. The plague hit. Copperleaf watched everyon die around him and was powerless to stop it. He was mortified and when his daughters died, he lost all hope. Trivia * He was formerly owned by Shadow, but has been taken by Absent Answers. Category:TreeClan Cats Category:ForestClan Cats